PROJECT SUMMARY TO OVERALL COMPONENT Despite recent discoveries that explain the molecular pathogenesis of a number of kidney diseases, new therapies have been slow to emerge. With a staggering 30 million Americans suffering from kidney diseases, there is an urgent unmet need to facilitate development of new treatments. The overall theme of the proposed Northwestern George M. O?Brien Kidney Core Center named NU-GoKIDNEY, will focus on Kidney Therapeutics ? to translate discoveries into prevention, treatment and cures. To realize this objective, requires extensive and productive collaborations between multiple scientific and clinical disciplines that do not traditionally interact. Our Center will unite investigators across three Cores: the Pre-Clinical Models Core (Core A), the Therapeutics Development Core (Core B) and the Clinical and Translational Core (Core C). The Center will nucleate unique, unparalleled talent available at Northwestern University to accomplish this goal, including: 1) an exceptional group of interdisciplinary kidney researchers; 2) large collection of relevant animal models and cell lines; 3) a world-leading nanomedicine institute; 4) an innovative and world-class chemistry department devoted to drug discovery; 5) world-leading bio-electronics expertise; 6) a renowned team of experts in pharmacogenomics and pharmacology; 7) a high level Good Manufacturing Practices (GMP) production facility developed by one of the core directors; 8) an electronic data warehouse comprising 6.7M individual patients linked to genomic data; 9) large biorepository of renal specimens; 10) expertise and infrastructure to conduct first-in-human studies; 11) track record of community engagement in the conduct of research and 12) an Innovation and New Ventures office (INVO). In addition to the establishment of the three biomedical cores, the NU-GoKIDNEY Center will support innovative Enrichment programs and Pilot and Feasibility studies designed to enhance cross-disciplinary collaborations, attract new investigators into the kidney diseases field and train the next generation of kidney innovators. An online portal nephro-HUB will provide access to these unique NU resources - for the first time - to the outside world and a Kidney Cure Accelerator will be launched to promote therapeutic innovation and catalyse translation within Northwestern and across the Chicagoland, national and international kidney communities.